Blowtorch (G.I. Joe)
Blowtorch is a fictional character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic books and cartoon series. He is the G.I. Joe Team's original Flamethrower and debuted in 1984. Profile His real name is Timothy P. Hanrahan, and his rank is that of corporal (E-4). Blowtorch was born in Tampa, Florida. Blowtorch's primary military specialty is infantry special weapons, and as his secondary military specialty he is a small-arms armorer. He is familiar with all military incendiary devices, flame projection equipment, pyrotechnics and heat-projection devices. He is a qualified expert with the M-7 Flamethrower, M-16 and the M1911A1 Auto Pistol. Blowtorch also studied for advanced degrees in both structural and chemical engineering. Toys Blowtorch was originally released as an action figure as part of the Real American Hero line, Series 3 in 1984. In 2002 as part of the G.I. Joe Vs. Cobra line, a newly designed version of Blowtorch was released with Snow Serpent. A version of the G.I. Joe Vs. Cobra Blowtorch came with the Built to Rule Raging Typhoon, which followed the G.I. Joe: Spy Troops story line. The forearms and the calves of the figure sported places where blocks could be attached.Raging Typhoon w/ Blowtorch at YOJOE.com Retrieved 2012-04-23 A modern update of the original Blowtorch was released as a part of the 25th anniversary line in early 2009. This version was re-released with a new paint deco & more accessories as part of the Pursuit of Cobra line in 2011. Comics Marvel Comics In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared in issue #32, assisting Ripcord and Clutch in moving supplies, for a party to celebrate the reconstruction of G.I. Joe headquarters.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #32 (February 1985) In the next issue, Spirit convinces Blowtorch and Ripcord to sneak him out of the infirmary to the local mall. Spirit believes he can purchase more efficient medicines at the floral shop than they have in the infirmary. This unofficial mission leads the three Joes in a running battle, as the man who had wounded Spirit was also on a shopping trip. The trio are hailed as heroes by the other Joes, when a coincidence allows them to come back with the much needed party decorations.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #33 (March 1985) He is featured in issue #37, when he goes with Gung-Ho and Ripcord to a local fair. They come under attack by the Cobra officers Tomax and Xamot. Blowtorch and Gung-Ho are fired upon as they ride a roller coaster; it is only the steel of the car that saves their lives. Both pretend to be dead and successfully defeat their enemies.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #37 (July 1985) Blowtorch has a cameo in issue #76. He is one of the members of a Cobra Island infiltration team that the Dreadnoks personally surrender to.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #76 (Sept. 1988) Devil's Due Blowtorch is active in the Devil's Due G.I. Joe series. He and Gung-Ho go undercover at an obscure federal prison, to help Chuckles escape the notice of Cobra. Acting as guards, they stage Chuckles' death, and then escort him to a safe house staffed by Joe agents. They then leave to enjoy a two-week vacation in New Orleans.G.I. Joe: Frontline #14 (August 2003) He later takes part in battling Cobra and the Coil on Cobra Island.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero vol. 2 During the World War III storyline, Blowtorch remains stateside. He and Barbecue help civilian firefighters in Chicago.G.I. Joe: America's Elite #36 G.I. Joe vs. Transformers In the alternate reality crossover with Transformers, Blowtorch is one of many guards keeping an eye on the helpful Wheeljack.G.I. Joe vs. Transformers #3 (2007) Cartoons Sunbow In the Sunbow cartoon, Blowtorch was voiced by Michael Bell in an Irish accent. He first appeared in the G.I. Joe animated series in the "Revenge of Cobra" mini-series. He has appeared in the following episodes: * "Cobra Claws Are Coming To Town" * "Red Rocket's Glare" * "Joe Goes Hollywood" * "The Most Dangerous Thing in the World" G.I. Joe: The Movie Blowtorch also appeared briefly in the 1987 animated film G.I. Joe: The Movie. Video games Blowtorch is one of the featured characters in the 1985 G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero computer game. Books Blowtorch is one of the featured supporting characters in the Find Your Fate G.I. Joe book "Operation: Star Raider".Amazon.com 'Operation: Star Raider' References External links * Blowtorch at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page Category:Fictional characters from Florida Category:Fictional soldiers Category:G.I. Joe characters